Pokemon XY: The Next Evolution
by Joshua Chung
Summary: A Fan Service / Semi - Novelization / whimsical story of the Pokemon XY anime: "What do you think about Ash Ketchum?" He's stubborn. He's young. He's immature. He's brave. He's strong. He's good. He's the best...What else is there to say about Ash Ketchum? He's Ash.
1. Prologue - Interview 1 (Scrapped)

**Interview 1**

_"Is this on?" a shaggy brown haired man asked as he curiously tapped the mini mic with his finger. Though he can't hear it, the people who are adjusting the sounds do, wincing as each tap grew louder._

_"Yes, it's on Mr. Chung." The camera panned on the man's face as his brown eyes sheepishly glanced over at the interviewer. Smiling, she patiently waited as the male tried to click the mic onto his shirt with difficulty. _

_"Send me up to Alaska and I'll shred down that in just a sec. Send me to the KNC..."_

_"It's fine, take as much time as you need." Fiddling the mic between his fingers, he quietly mumbled back._

_"I can't get this thing on."_

_Click._

_"So Mr. Chung," The interviewee adjusted his seat. "How long have you been a trainer?" _

_"God, how long has it been?" he began as he locked his fingers together. Elbows resting on the table, he looked over to the side, where he saw himself on the tele. Strangely enough, as he began - something popped underneath him in the screen._

_**Joshua Chung****  
Diamond League Division 3 Trainer  
Former Unova Champion - Professional Snowboarder  
**_

_On the television, his name and his accomplishment appeared. His eyes gazed over at them with concealed mirth as he continued answering the woman's question. "I'm right now twenty years old so..." _

_He blinked._

_"Ten years. I've been a trainer for ten years."_

_ø_

**Joshua Chung presents...**

ø

_"Three years." _

**_Gwyneth Audrey Simmons  
Platinum League Division 5 Trainer  
Intern at the University of Unova Numeva _**

_"Only three?" The teen fixed her rather large-round glasses. Even when sporting those ridiculous glasses, and in a labcoat and a turtleneck, she still looked rather pretty. _

_"I wanted to be a professor like Professor Juniper. It was a trade off but spending five more years studying about the evolutionary lines and the possibility of more evolutions happening to the Pokemon we thought that wouldn't evolve any more - which now do thanks to some concrete data collected by the trainers through the Pokedex - was much more enlightening than having a hand's on experiences." _

_"You don't regret it?"_

_"Oh yes, I'm truly do regret not being able to sleep in the cold dark night in just my sleeping bag and the comfort of my Pokemon while I also search for my next meal in order to survive the wilderness. I very much regret sleeping in my warm, tempurpedic mattress while drinking a hot cocco and working on my dissertation paper for Prof. Juniper." _

_She shrugs, "Yes I am oh so crushed that I couldn't live the ten-year-old dream of a self-dependent life with nothing but the backpack on my back and my Pokemon."_

_ø_

**A  
Pokemon Fan's  
Fanfiction**

_ø_

_"Seven years?" _

**_Gary Oaks  
Gold League Division 1 Trainer  
Former Kanto Champion - Pokemon Researcher at the University of Kanto Pallet_**

_"Yeah, I think it's been seven years for me." Gary answered, "Probably eight, I really don't keep track of how long I've been doing things with my grandpa. He helped me started my journey, I want to give something back to him; show him that I appreciated all the things he did for me in order to succeed." _

_"Do you think he does?"_

_"I hope he does," Gary joked. "I mean, I think god is playing a mean joke on me."_

_"A joke?"_

_"Yeah, whenever gramps sends me out of the region to study up on another evolution I feel like I want to pull my hair in frustration. 'Damn gramps! I just got back from an evolution correction seminar and now you're telling me that list we made at the seminar isn't going to mean jack? I mean really? Really!?'_

_ø_

_"Why do you guys wanna know so much about me and Phoebe? We're just friends." Joshua clarifies once more. "There's nothing between us, we were childhood friends and we still are."_

_"So you never thought about a girl? Never thought about that special someone out there in the world waiting for you?"_

_Joshua uncharacteristically remained silent. Staring at the interviewer, rather bamboozled with the question. He leaned back in his chair...and breathed in a sigh._

_"My mom always told me to look out for someone like that. To be honest, I kind of want that life."_

_"A girl in your life?"_

_"Everything that isn't focused on being a trainer." Joshua told the interviewer. "I'm twenty. I've been doing this for ten years, you think I wouldn't get tired of it? It's hard work. Hell, I'm having a hard time training my six main, and I have eighteen more to train after them. I don't want to see myself live like that for the rest of my life, to be perfectly honest."_

_"You mean, you'd like to retire?"_

_"Maybe later in the future." Joshua answered with a smile, "l think I'd like to live the simple life, you know? Date like a normal guy, make breakfast for a change, hell I'd like to even learn how to play the piano."_

_"The piano?"_

_He chuckles._

_"Wouldn't that be something."_

_ø_

_"Settle down? Please tell me you're not serious." Gwen scoffed. "I have yet reached my goals and you want to talk about settling down? Yes, I think it's a perfect time to retire don't you think so Ms. Interviewer of 2014 - oh wait, that's right I forgot that belonged to 'who actually gives a crap'."_

_"...do you need some time to calm down?"_

_"No. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Gwen stopped and looked at the empty cup in front of her._

_"...but more tea would be nice, thank you." _

_More tea was given, and Gwen was whispering a thank you; though the mic caught all of it._

_ø_

_"Ash Ketchum recently was promoted into Diamond 5, what-"_

_"What do I think about the dweeb?" Gary finished. _

_"Ash Ketchum."_

_"Same difference," the researcher waved as he thought on the question. "He's gotten better, that's for sure. From the last battle we had back in Johto, I could tell he grew. Not just in skills, but how he treated his Pokemon. He still loves them like as usual, but..."_

_"But?"_

_"There's a little bit more in there, it's almost as if...he's just content the things are going right now."_

_"You're not happy for him?"_

_"He has the dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Diamond League is the start, now he needs to bring that 5 down to a 1 and he can at least be consider that. No, something happened with him. Its like..."_

_ø _

_"...he's happy." Gwen answered. "He found someone. They had a happily ever after. The end."_

_"You don't care about him? Not even just a little bit-"_

_"How many times do I have to say this, no." The researcher found herself growling. "Whatever Ash does with his squeeze is in his own time, I'm just here to answer your questions and go back to the lab. If that's the last question, I'd like to leave."_

_"Can you give us the name of the girl?"_

_"And now we finally get to the real reason of the interview." Gwen snapped._

_ø_

_"I'd beat him." Joshua laughed, twirling a small ball between his fingers. "There's no way he could beat me."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"His Pikachu relies on speed, only a quarter somewhat resembles for a tank." Joshua threw the ball in the air, "Nearly all the trainers that I fought put a heavy emphasis on fire power and speed. They don't realize that someone like me exists." _

_"Someone like you?"_

_"Someone," he catches it in thin air, "Who has the patience to make a match go for at least four hours. Who can shut down plays before they could even realize it." Joshua smiles at the camera._

_"I'm happy that Ash is finally part of the big league, but he's far from done. If he thinks that Darkari battle back in Sinnoh was tough, then he's got another thing coming - speaking of which, who is that trainer that used the Darkrai and Latios, I hope his ass gets stuck in the Bronze for using those cheap ass Pokemon."_

_"Why don't you like them? They're legendaries and-"_

_"That's exactly why I don't like them, they're legendaries." Joshua answered. "My policy is simple, your cheap? You're not worth my time. Simple right? That guy in Sinnoh? He's very cheap, something that I can't respect nor could I take seriously. So if I see him in this tournament..."_

_He chortles. _

_"Well...Ash will finally see just what the Diamond League is all about."_

**_Interview End_**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

And that is the first chapter a.k.a the Prologue.

These interviews will happen throughout the story, if I get more OC's. Speaking of which it's time for what you guys have been waiting for. The OC Skeleton!

**RULE ABOUT MY OC SUBMISSIONS**  
**1\. If you don't see [optional] next to something, it is mandatory I get that information**

**2\. The more you write, higher chance of me picking you**

**3\. You need at least 6 Pkmn. You are allowed to have reserves. I have in total 21 Pkmn; 15 or them are on reserve.**

**4\. You are allowed to have two Pokemon with mega evolution. Only one will be used on the team - if you wanna switch your mega to your second one, just post it in a review or PM me about it**

**5\. When choosing your Pokemon, think of Anime. I'm making all the battle scenes badass instead of turn base. Anything that would work in games may not work here. The only exception I am doing related to the PKMN games are the EVs and IVs if you want to include them.**

**6\. You don't choose the ranking of your trainer. I do. There's a specific reason for those ranks, and they're reflected by how you use your Pokemon. The reason why I'm higher on the rank is because of the team that I made. How nasty is it? Lemme put it this way, Drizzle + Swift Swim is no longer viable when you battle against me.**

Before I finish by giving you the Skeleton there are a few more things you should know.

**THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE**

1\. Theme of YOUR Character  
Theme is a very important thing in Pokemon. It's optional but if your team reflects your trainer in any way, I will most definitely pick 100% that character. Here's the key, it has to relate to him in some sort of way. So Sandstorm team because he's from the desert? Good, I'll pick him or her up. Rain Dance team because you're character is from a tribe that believes in the Rain God? Awesome, I'll pick him or her up. You wanna make a team with Explosion because your a pyromaniac? That' great, I'll pick him or her up.

**Creating a Theme on the Team is another way to get higher rankings in the League. ****Additionally, if you fill out the whole Skeleton - including the Optional Box - your ranking will definitely be higher**

**2\. Two Mega-Evolutions  
TWO. Sure you'll only be able to use one in battle, but I'm giving you guys the option to pick two to switch out one Mega to fit another.**

**3\. NPC x OC relationship  
****Yup. I am a fan service guy, I love giving the fans their little treat. So if you wanna have a bit of a romance with this character but is afraid that you OC will look like a Sue if you do? Don't worry, I'll spice it up a bit and make it look like a crazy relationship. You want to be best bud with a gym leader? Cool I'll take it into consideration when implementing your character in this story. Trust, I dated a lot and I failed a lot. From those mistakes I learned how to see a girl in a new light. So for those they argue that the OC is sue because the girls are acting like they shouldn't do? I call that a true relationship. **

**Think about it, do you guys really act the way you act with the girl you like when you meet her - and vice versa? Definitely not. I sure as hell don't, I don't cuss like a sailor in front of my girlfriend like I do in real/fanfic life. **

**4\. YOU ARE PROS  
I cannot stress this enough. Your OCs that you guys are submitting to me? Go fucking wild with them. Ash will meet up with these pro trainers along the way through his journey. The more pro they are, the more impact they might have on Ash's journey. Ash has already accomplish a lot when he arrived to the Kalros region, why shouldn't you when you need to battle against Ash?**

**I'm only taking three more OC's for this story and see how I'll do from there**

Owner: Joshua Chung  
Name: Joshua Chung  
[Optional] Title: Trickster  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Honey  
Description: -

Hometown:  
[Optional] {Originally} A Rural Town near Mt. Pyre  
{Currently} Undella Town

Region:  
[Optional] {Originally} Hoenn  
{Currently} Unova

[Optional] Relatives:  
Ji Chung {Mother}  
Min Chung {Father}  
Kara Chung {Big Sister}

[Optional] Trainer Class: Trainer/Snowboarder  
[Optional] Nobility Rank: Duke  
[Optional] Game Counterpart: Khalil {My Character in Y}  
[Optional] Chapter Debut: Episode 1 - The Road To Kalros  
[Optional] English Voice Actor: Troy Baker

Personality: Spoilers...but... He delighted in keeping both friends and foes alike off guard with oddball humour and dry jokes. He would often have iggly-jellies with him and offer them as a greeting. His favorite word to say is "tricky"

History: Once Again, Spoilers

[Optional] Trivia: Joshua is very close with Phoebe, he's also friends with Brawly and usually is seen surfing/snowboarding with him; he also trained with said Gym Leader and Bruno under the tutelage of Chuck.

[Optional] Main Theme Song: M83 - Intro  
[Optional] Battle Theme Song: Michiru Harukata - Jaguar 08

Theme of the Pokemon Team  
[Optional] Reserves:

I'll see you next time in _**The Road To Kalros**_


	2. Ch 1 - We're Here! Off to Kalos!

Disclaimer!

That and I need a Beta Reader!

Also I practically lost my whole PM box - and the only thing that I have right now are just two OC's (not including mine). I'm only going to take about two more - because I really don't want to be swamped with crap load of OC's because it'd be hard for me to focus on Ash and his character development. You're going to see these two OC's in this chapter. If you don't see your OC, PM me and I'll pick out the two best one out of the lot. Sorry if you guys didn't make it to the cut but probably after I get this story going I'll probably ask for more.

Oh and I won't take OC through Reviews - PM it.

Until then:

1\. Need Beta Reader  
2\. Only have three OC's going for this story  
3\. I'll take two more but that'll be all for now  
4\. Send OC through PM

Now let's flip this damn table over

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

* * *

Remember that one boy? The one who woke up late one morning and missed his chance to pick up one of the three starter Pokemon that day; and because of his tardiness he was forced to pick up that Pikachu?

Who knew that seven years to this day he would still be with that same Pikachu, dominating the world with nothing but the power of friendship and an unspeakable bond with his Pokemon. Sure he hasn't won a championship, but I'm pretty sure if you asked a neighboring stranger who Ash Ketchem is, you'll probably hear this:

"Isn't he the kid with the Pikachu?"

Indeed he is, and now - from that hotfuse ten year old trainer - this seventeen year old veteran trainer is ready to enter into a new region…

The plane slowly descended to the runway; the noise of the tires screeching on the tarmac as it started to make its way to the terminal. Inside, our protagonist anxiously shook his leg; his large smile betraying the image of nervousness that this teen was portraying. On his lap his Pokemon, Pikachu, curiously stared up at it's trainer who instantly reacted to his Pokemon's inquiry.

"Can you feel it Pikachu?" He asked as the yellow mouse blinked, "I don't know what it is either, but somehow...this time it's going to be different."

"Pika pika?" it asked as the trainer fixed his trademark cap.

"Seven years in the making Pikachu," Ash Ketchem's grin was infectious as the person next to him smiled. "Time to show Kalos what we're made of."

"PIKA!"

As the two as well as the rest of the passenger were ready to get off of the plane - nobody noticed a translucent rainbow shining above the sky...

...and cascading above the world.

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

**Joshua Chung Presents**  
**Throw the Damn Table Productions**  
**Pokemon**

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

This is the Kalos Region. Like and unlike most other region in the world, Kalos is known for the almost-perfect harmony between human and Pokemon; in Professor Oak's recent article, he noted how in the Kalos region is an exemplar of a symbiotic relationship between man and Pokemon.

"Their relationship" he notes, "may even transcend to the metaphysical. In this region, the bond with Pokemon and people are much more empathetic than any other region that I have visited - when we are happy the Pokemon are as well and when we aren't they feel and express that depressed mood."

This mystical land that was just recently opened to the public will receive the shock of a lifetime. For not only this land will follow one boy - who is following his dream and his new journey in this foreign land - but will also hold a world wide event that no one could anticipate.

But before we get to that - let's return to our hero.

"Kalos!" Ash screamed out as he stepped off of the plane and onto the stairs. Stretching his arms triumphantly into the air - the people in the airport looked over to the over exuberant teen with bamboozlement.

"I - Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town - have arrived!"

"PIKACHU!" the two loud voices echoed through the runway as the woman behind him looked at the two with absolute bewilderment.

"What's with the dramatic cliff-screaming ripoff scene Ash?" the reporter that sat next to Ash asked as the hyperactive trainer laughed.

"A change of pace! Just saying hello to the region, to commemorate our first step into the Kalos region!" Without waiting for his partner the Kanto native leaped off of the stairs, and all the way down to the tarmac with one huge jump. Recovering, Ash and Pikachu noticed a clutter of shadow on the ground - hovering over their own shadow.

"Pika Pi!" the Pokemon pointed up into the sky. Shielding his eyes to get a better view of the Pokemon, Ash was able to distinguish a fluff amount of pink in the air as well as the outline of a beak. Intrigued with the sight of the Pokemon he turned to the reporter that was behind him, who still had a few more steps to go on the stairs.

"Alexa, what kind of Pokemon is that?"

"Those are Spritzee." She explained, a yellow colored lizard sitting on her shoulder as it too stared at the flock of Spritzee flying above.

"So are they the native flying type of your region?"

"Surprisingly they're not actually a flying type Pokemon." a staid voice answered as Ash turned to a relatively tall woman - almost taller than Alexa - whose round face was staring upward in the sky.

"I'm guessing your new to the Kalos region," The woman crossed her arms under her developed breasts as her eyes honed onto the flock. "Well let me be the first to introduce you to a Kalos-region discovery: the Fairy-type Archetype."

"Fairy type?" Ash asked as Alexa examined at the woman who suddenly appeared the two and immediately she deduced that she is a foreigner like Ash. For one thing, she knew that Kalos region is known for fashion - but this woman looks as if she's the counter culture to that; her multicolored shirt in a wavy rainbow pattern is definitely not in the Lumiose Fashionista must have to be certain. Her loose beige colored pants went out of season...three years ago - and her leather wristbands aren't Kalos made.

"Outside of Kalos, not much is known about this particular archetype." She shrugged nonchalantly but a certain gleam in her eyes deceive that perception of lack of interest. "To be able to fly out this comfortably in the open with this many humans - I wonder if Kalos is near to the folktale that I studied back in Canalave?"

Canalave? Alexa wondered as she stared at the woman more closely - now that the stranger mentioned the Sinnoh region's city this woman does look familiar.

Meanwhile, Ash perked up at her mentioning the city. Recalling his time with Bryon and Roark, he couldn't help but to wonder how the father/son duo were doing back in Sinnoh along with Dawn and Barry… speaking of Sinnoh - this was the first time he heard of a folktale like the one that the woman was talking about, but before he could ask her about it the woman was already off - following the Spritzee that was flying off to the west.

"Are Fairy-type Pokemon only native to the Kalos region?" Ash asked Alexa as the two watched the woman pass by security check. The Officer Jennies were rushing to stop the woman who was still distracted by the Spiritzee - which were now migrating to a flower shop.

"Well…" almost distracted by how the Jennies had to sprint to the woman before she crashed face first into an electric fence, Alexa quickly changed perspective and focused her attention to Ash's question. "I'm not entirely sure about that - you're going to have to ask Professor Sycamore about that question."

"Professor Sycamore?" Ash winced as the Jennies were too late to stop the woman from grabbing her and heard the painful screams of the woman being electrocuted by the fence - the woman's hair becoming shaggier than before as her charred form fell ungracefully to the tarmac. The Kanto region trainer could sympathize with her, being shocked by Pikachu in his first years as a trainer - it's not fun being electrocuted like that.

"Is he the head professor in this region?"

"Yup." It was like a horrific train wreck - you just can't look away from the grizzly scene. You know it's bad, but it was just too enticing to see what was going on over there. The two watched as the woman was now trying to be resuscitated by the Jennies. "In fact his laboratory is actually here in this City."

"Sweet! I'll be sure to go to him after my first gym battle!" and away from the scene of the crime. Well it's not really a crime scene, but she was with them before _**that**_ happened. As they reached to the baggage claim Alexa asked a rather important question to the teen.

"Where to do you plan on having your first gym battle?" the machinery began to bring out suitcases one by one as she observed meticulously on where her own bag was.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash pulled his backpack from the many bags that were circling around the contraption, "You said it yourself that your sister is a gym leader, so of course I'm going there first!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ash," She lifted her pink travel bag from the luggage machine. "But my sister's gym is at Santalune City."

Ash blinked.

"...this is Lumiose City."

Ash blinked again.

"Your princess is in another castle."

That clicked in.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Alexa - though apologetic about the whole situation - couldn't help but to giggle as she watched Ash and Pikachu pose in shock. She really shouldn't but Alexa pulled out a camera and took a picture of the caricature Ash and his Pikachu. Delia and her readers would enjoy this little picture and article of Ash.

"Don't get bent out of shape just yet," Alexa reassured him as she hid the camera away. Escorting the teen away from the baggage claim she pulled out her phone. "I'll go and give my sister a call right now, just meet me up at the lobby."

"Awesome!" Ash's mood was instantly revitalized, "Thanks a bunch!" Waving her off, Ash started to make his way through the terminal. Outside the window he could see other avian like Pokemon flying about, most of them being Spritzee. Regardless if he didn't see anything other than the fairy Pokemon, he heart still fluttered with the prospect of discovering Pokemon he'd never seen in his life.

"Pika?" Ash looked over at Pikachu - whose eyes were set on the ATC tower. "What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika pika pi," It points at the top of it. Though blurry from the heat - Ash was able to distinguish a lone shadow on top of the building. He squinted to try and make out the individual, but before he could identify it - the figure vanished.

"Wha-"

His eyes widened - surprised at the sudden speed of the shadowy figure. He tried his best to follow it with his eyes: It leaped from the electrical fence - to the tarmac of the runway - before it finally landed in front of him briefly, behind the glass barrier of the airport. Ash managed to catch a glimpse of the Pokemon just before it sprung high into the air and vanished.

Fast.

That's all Ash could think of as he gazed at the spot where the Pokemon made it's brief appearance in front of the trainer. "It looked like a Blaziken, but at the same time it wasn't." Pokemon and trainer gazed at one another - and before long Ash and Pikachu were sharing the same ecstatic mood that they felt when they arrived to Kalos.

Star struck - they couldn't help but to cheer.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Pikachu!"

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

"Hey Helioptile!" the yellow-colored lizard Pokemon quickly jolted from it's exhaustion as it joyfully skidded to Ash. "We just saw something really cool!" the trainer looked left and right to find Alexa - finding her sitting at one corner of the lobby - hanging up her phone with a dejected look on her face.

"Alexa!"

Wonder Viola would've been this loud if she was born as a boy. Alexa thought as she turned just as Ash and Pikachu came to a stop in front of her.

"Jeez where the heck is all this energy coming from? Why are you in such a rush?" By the looks of it, the two appeared to be very excited about something.

...and she has a pretty good hunch on what it is.

"We just saw a Pokemon we've never met before!"

Called it.

"It was really - and I mean - REALLY fast!" Ash swished his arms rapidly for emphasis, "One second it was on the roof and then it was just right in front of us!"

"Really?" Alexa tilted her head, "It must have been quite the sight. I wish I could have seen it." She grinned, "Guess that's one of the many new Pokemon you get to meet in our native land."

"Yeah!" Ash stopped swinging his arms, but his grin was still wide enough to split a melon in half. "It was a great idea to come here after all!" A fire lit in his eyes, "I bet we'll get to see more at the gym!"

Oh crap. The gym.

"Yeah, about that…" Alexa's mood suddenly dampened. "Well, I gave her a call and got in touch with her…"

"But?" Ash felt his stomach drop when saying that dreadful word.

"...but she said she's currently away from the Gym."

No words could express what Ash was feeling. Actually there was one but he wouldn't use it - his mom taught him better than that. In the end, he decided to groan and gently hit his head against the pillar they were standing by. Being delayed in getting his first gym badge was definitely a mood killer.

"I don't suppose she told you when she was coming back?"

Alexa sheepishly laughed at the question. "See here's the thing, when my sister says she's going away for a bit, she's usually gone for a while."

Ash sighed as he stood upright and rested his hands on top of his head - feeling his head ache from the blood rushing down from his brain.

"Poops."

"Poops?" Alexa giggled at Ash's dictionary but still managed to give the teen an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, I know you were waiting for such a long time."

Ash shook his head, defeated. "I'm seven year into my dream of becoming a Pokemon Master - I can wait for a few days or weeks for my gym battle."

Alexa's eyes widened - as a sudden realization struck her. "I don't think you'll have to wait that long." The Kanto native recovered rather quickly as he looked at the reporter quizzically. "I forgot that here in Lumiose City, there's a gym not far from here!"

...is she saying what he think she's saying?

"Why don't you try channeling your fearsome battle spirit into challenging the gym here in Lumiose City?"

"There's a gym in this city?!" Ash's trademark excitement returned as he eagerly waited for Alexa's response. Pulling out a tourist pamphlet from a newsstand the journalist opened the paper up - revealing a map of the city.

"We're right here." She pointed east of the city before directing at the center of the map, "And that's where the gym is, inside Prism Tower at the center of the city."

Handing the pamphlet to Ash, he gaze lingered at the center of the map. "Looks like Lumiose Gym will be first, Pikachu!"

"Pi!" the pokemon responded back enthusiastically as Ash and Alexa walked out of the terminal and into the city of Luminose.

"Well, looks like this is where we'll part." She points at the opposite direction while waving for a taxi, "Are you going to be alright?"

"You gave us a map!" He waved the pamphlet with a cheeky grin, "There's no way we'll get lost!"

Alexa laughed heartily as the taxi pulled over. "Again," She began as she opened the taxi door, "Welcome to the Kalos Region!"

"Thank you for everything so far Alexa!" Ash closed the door after the said reporter got herself seated in the taxi.

Rolling down the window, Alexa stretched a hand out, "Not a problem! Heck, it's been really fun hanging out with you; I think I got a really good story because of it!"

"Absolutely!" Reaching out, he shook her hand before pulling back and allowing Alexa to roll back her window. Without a pause, Ash turned and ran as the taxi started to move. Observing the teen vanish from the rear mirror, Alexa smiled as Helioptile hopped off and sat on the vacant seat.

"Kid's got a lot of energy, don'tcha think so Alexa?" The taxi driver asked as the journalist shook her head with mirth.

"Good luck Ash; I got a feeling that this year is going to be different, with you here."

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

Sprinting through the bustling crowd - Ash screamed a loud "whoop" with Pikachu as he followed the direction with the map on the pamphlet.

"Look Pikachu!" he pointed at a dog-like Pokemon with thick, white fur that covered its black body apart from its paws and face. "Another new Pokemon!" Giggling at the exuberant teen, the couple paid no mind to Ash as he and his Pokemon turn to observe the dog Pokemon while running backwards.

"It's such a big place!" Ash marveled as he turned around again to focus on the road ahead of him. Pikachu, feeling his legs falling asleep, hopped off of Ash's shoulder and began to run alongside with him as the two took the time to observe their surroundings.

"That one's new! And that one too! And that one also!" Ash kept listing off with joy as he ran past other Pokemon that were foreign to him. There were some that were familiar to him (such as Ampharos, Medicham, hell they even passed by a Raichu) but that didn't mean he wasn't excited about seeing those Pokemon as well.

Finally they arrived to what we call the Eiffel Tower, but here in the Pokemon world it has another name.

"The Prism Tower…" Ash whispered in awe as he and Pikachu slowly moved their eyes upward at the gargantuan tower that stood in front of them. "There lies the Lumiose Gym!"

"Pikachu!"

"Our time has come," Ash fixed his cap as passion filled his trainer soul, "It's a whole new beginning!"

"Pika!" His partner responded with the same ambition that Ash had, smirking as the two looked at the sign that stated that the tower in front of them was indeed the Gym that Alexa mentioned.

"Our first gym is inside here buddy, let's do this!" the two hurried to the entrance of the tower-

"PAN!" A high pitched voice suddenly squeaked out as a dark figure smashed into the ground in front of them - creating a massive dust cloud that covered a wide birth of an area. Some of the pedestrian yelped - Ash jumped and yelped in fright, not expecting the sudden ambush. As the cloud slowly dissipated from view - the two were trying to distinguish what attacked them. It took both Ash and Pikachu a while to discover that what attacked them was...

…a panda?

"Pan! Pa pancham!" What was noticeable was that it had one of its fist in the ground - forming a rather massive crater for it's size that almost encompassed its fist. Knelt like superman, the rather adorable looking panda Pokemon glared at the duo - moving the green leaf in its mouth from left to right.

"What is that?"

"That," A feminine voice started behind him, "is my Pancham, and he saved you from wasting your time with that gym."

Ash turned…

...only to collide face first with two - rather soft - mounds. Slowly but surely Ash felt his face turning very, very hot; especially when he realized what the two erect buds on his cheeks were. Ash Ketchem - seventeen year old trainer from Pallet Town - accomplished one thing that Brock could and probably would never be able to achieve in his lifetime.

He found himself between a mountain of flesh we call breasts.

"Pi...ka...chu…"

You didn't need to be a genius to know what Pikachu just said.

"Wow, usually guys wait until their third date before even going to second base…"

That made Ash flew - yes I mean _flew_ \- off of the breasts as he made good distance from the stranger. Getting a better look at the woman - he couldn't help but to stammer. No one could blame him, any other guy or gal would be like that too if he or she were in Ash's shoes. Also it's no surprise that the woman was getting looks from everywhere… and I mean everywhere.

Some of the reason for the looks were rather checks off the list. First, the woman was tall - like really tall. Ash at least was about forehead height with Alexa and nose height with the woman back at the airport. Even if he was tip-toeing, those buds would still touch somewhere on Ash's face.

Secondly, the fashion. Ash was able to deduce why he was able to even feel those buds in the first place… the only thing that separated him and those amazing bountiful amount of flesh were the bandages wrapped around the woman's body. From waist to breasts, bandages; below that, a light tan Hakama that have seen better days; and the only thing that's acting as a barrier for pants and bandages is a jacket tied around her waist like a belt.

Third, her hair. Ash seen some crazy hair. Crazy red hair to be exact. Right now, the red hair that the woman had easily tops the crazy red hair the trainer had seen in his life. It's even more ridiculous than Flannery's and Jessie's hair combined!

...oh and to top it off, her skin is quite tanned to where even would say "damn"...

...no Ash didn't say that, I (the shameless author writing this) did.

Still it does give emphasis on what Ash was seeing in front of him. If you guys guessed that Ash is seeing a sex icon, give yourself a round of applause cause that's exactly what he's seeing.

Oh and did I mention that she smells like booze?

"I-It was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

"What? You didn't like my tits?"

Ash, Pikachu, and pretty much the whole male crowd around the gym were gaping at the woman. Pancham made it's way around Ash and to it's trainer as it intensified it honed it's glare onto Ash.

"N-No! I mean yes! I mean no!" Pikachu smacked itself in the face, not wanting to hear its trainer dig himself a bigger burial hole than he already dug himself for.

"Most guys never managed to get the chance to motorboat me - then again, it's not motorboating if you don't do the 'brrr' thing." She murmured as she lifted a gourd in her hand into her mouth, some shiny - clear - liquid dribbling down between her breasts - hypnotizing the male audience around her and Ash. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending how you look at the scene), Ash was not one of the many.

"I wasn't going to do that!" Ash screamed as he pointed at the woman accusingly, "I didn't even know that you were that close to me! How was I suppose to know that I was going to…" his blush intensified.

"A-Anyways, sorry about that - but can you please stop asking me those questions?!"

Belching loudly and nonchalantly, the woman in front of the Kanto trainer laughed as the gourd in her hand slipped - spilling the remaining content all over the ground. "You're so cute, it's almost pathetic to watch."

"Shut up!" He snapped as he looked away from the woman - embarrassed that he was getting riled up this easy. "You said that your Pokemon was saving me from wasting my time, but you're making me waste my time already."

"Oh right! That stupid gym thing. Listen I wasn't lying when I told you that you're going to waste your time with that gym. There was another kid like you that went in there." Hiccuping, the woman drunkenly pointed over to the left. "He should be coming out there right about-"

Suddenly the top side of the gym opened; a body was flung out of the building and into the bushes on the side.

"-now. Huh, I was actually right on time on something." Not even caring about what the woman was saying anymore, Ash and Pikachu rushed to the fallen trainer in the bushes - hearing the trainer groan in pain. Finally reaching to him, Ash and Pikachu helped the teen sit up off the ground - leading him away from the curious gazes from the crowd (no need for people to see the guy in pain).

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as the teen boy fixed his hair - while brushing out branches off his body - hair included as well.

"Yeah - but whoever built that gym should get their ass kicked! They could have just told us that we weren't able to battle the gym because we didn't have the gym badges…"

Ash blinked, "Wait - what are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the security there." The drunken woman was somehow able to get to where Ash was as she leaned on a tree with one hand. "Ugh man the world is spiiiiining."

"Why didn't you tell me that was going to happen!?" Ash was pushed aside as the boy was now screaming at the drunk.

"I did - it's your fault for being stupid enough to ignore it." She shrugged as she popped open her gourd to drink more...only to pull it away from her mouth and turn it upside down. "Where did the damn booze go?"

"Yeah you told me that I was going to waste my time," His finger was aimed at the woman with hatefulness that Ash rarely saw. "You didn't tell me that the damn security would electrocute me and kick me out like that!"

Wait what?

"...oh yeah, sorry about that." She waved off with her gourd. "As you can tell, I'm reeeeeeeally drunk right now." She blinked, "Wait you were expecting a drunk to tell you everything?"

The teen smashed his fist into the grassy ground - earning a scoff from Pancham and a worried look from Ash and Pikachu. "How much longer do I have to wait for? I need to start my journey here in the Kalos region in order to compete like Sona does."

That's...not clicking in Ash's head.

"Who?" the teen looked at him in shock.

"You don't know who Sona Shiranui is?" Ash suddenly felt dread as his "spider-senses" began to warn him the danger that is…

…the fanboy.

"She's - like - one of the toughest trainers out in the world right now!" he announced as the same fire that held in Ash's eyes for battling emerged in this fan's eyes as he described his idol. "Sona has been traveling around the world - simply challenging Champions after champions; she even challenges former champions that conquered the league long ago!"

"Huuuh," The drunk was now lying sideways onto the grass, "She sounds reeeeeeally powerful." Hiccuping, the drunk looked over to the fan, using one hand to support her head while the other was scratching her stomach lazily...she looked like a Slaking just lolling around the ground.

"Want to know the strangest thing about her?" The fan eagerly asked, and not even waiting for Ash to respond he continued on. "Nobody knows how she look likes! Rumors are that she made every opponent she fought with swear to never tell anyone how she looks like."

"Why the hell not?" The two trainer looked at the drunk, "I mean if I was her *hic* I would show _these_ off and tell anyone to worship me and my amazing strengths and beauty." The two blushed as the woman groped her own breasts to make emphasis of her statement.

"T-That's what makes her special though! She's modest! Unlike you!" The fan screamed, trying to defend his idol from the idea that this horrible drunk was portraying her as.

"I'm just saying," The woman returned back her lazing as the fan returned his attention back onto Ash, "Anyways I heard that she's here in this region and rumors say that something really big is about to happen here in Kalos."

"Something big?"

"It's what us fans are circulating on the web," He pulled out various of articles - words and dates highlighted in variety of colors - as the maniac points at a particular article with a rather familiar looking bird to Ash, Ho-oh.

"_On the seventh year after the last emergence of Ho-Oh outside of Johto, Ho-Oh will fly out once more outside of Johto to bless a land with a rainbow that will last until someone powerful emerges to be entitled the One._"

The trainer recited the legend to Ash as he pulls out two calendar. "Last time Ho-oh appeared outside of Johto and created that same array of rainbow was in the Kanto region." Both trainer and Pokemon that were native to the land looked at one another as a familiar scene resonated in their head…

...the day they first met and began their journey.

"Me and a bunch of my friends were able to date the next time Ho-Oh was going to do this again and we found out…"

He points at one particular date.

"It's going to happen **today**."

"DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!" the woman screamed from behind, scaring the beh-jesus out of the two. She blinked as the two made a gapping distance from the woman.

"Sorry," The drunk apologized, "Though you have to admit, it did fit with the situation."

"In any case!" He gathered up his work, "Me and my buddies know that today Sona is going to be here in the Kalos Region! I don't have time to be lounging around - I need to get started with my Pokemon journey so that I can have a chance to meet with Sona."

"Trust me when I say this kid," the drunk burped out, "She won't really give a damn, I mean why would she even want to meet with you if she's going out to fight champions all day?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Ash bounced back and forth with the fan and the drunk as he observed the one sided argument silently - huh, this is actually the first time he was actually this quiet. Feels really unusual for some odd reason. "Lady Shiranui brought hopes to us people who never focused on the trainer dream. She showed that you don't need gym badges or fancy tournaments to be proven to be one of the best in the world! That's why I - Tony Sandbourne - am Lady Sona Shiranui's number one-"

"Dumbass!" The woman cut in with a grin, "You're that lady's numero uno's dumbass right? Tell me I'm right cause I'm pretty sure it's dumbass." Ash could've sworn he saw steam jetting out from the kid's ears. "Numero Uno, you know what Sona isn't good at?" The woman lifted her empty gourd in the air, "Gettin' booze - that's what she sucks at the most; hell I bet she doesn't even know what sort of turn-ups are here in Kalos region."

Before Ash could say anything to the fan, both Pokemon and trainer watch as the boy stormed away from the three. The Kanto trainer heard the woman sigh as she lackadaisically threw her empty gourd to the side.

"Jeez, kid needs to learn to relax." With blinding speed, Ash found himself yet again in the heavenly softness that is her breasts, "That's why I like yah kid! You don't whine, moan, and bitch like that psycho."

"Gah!" Ash pushed away, his face beet red from contact. Pikachu sweatdropped as the woman giggled drunkenly at his reaction. "Not only that, but you're helluva lot cuter than the other brat. You don't have a Sudowoodo up in yer ass."

Picking up her gourd by the string, she pulled Ash up with one hand - her toothy grin exposing her rather sharp canines.

"So come on," The drunk easily carried Ash over her shoulder as Pikachu hesitantly followed behind the woman. "Since this hotass _お姉さん _(big sister) can't get drunk, I now have an itch to scratch and I know just the remedy for it."

Those who heard what the woman said blinked - explicit images appearing in their head. It lingered, but people shrugged it off and continued on with their business. Pikachu looked over at Pancham who was already following it's trainer from the back. Before long, Pikachu found itself following behind, a little too comfortable with how this was going. For some odd reason - Pikachu reasoned - whatever this woman want Ash to do is clearly something that these people are much tolerant with than the people outside of this region are.

"A-An itch?" Ash hesitantly scratched the woman's back - who got a snort in return.

"Not that kind of itch kid," She craned her neck to look at the teen's face - a fiery look blazed in her eyes. Ash looked at her expression and instantly recognized the look. How could he not? It's an expression that he was rather intimate with. An expression that he get to know for seven years in his career.

Apparently the woman didn't need to answer his question, because Ash answered it for her with the same expression that she had on her face.

"A _battle _itch."

Her look became much more predatorial.

"I _knew_ there was a reason why I liked yah - _弟 _(little brother)."

**(╯°□°)╯︵**

It didn't take long for the two to find an open battlefield for them to use. The two were now on opposite side of the field - with Pancham standing in front of the dunken-battle-crazed trainer and with Pikachu standing next to Ash.

"We'll use only one Pokemon," she announced as Pancham bumped it's tiny fists together, grunting as the Pokemon chewed on the leaf with vigor. "You win with either a ten count TKO or just a KO in general. Sounds easy enough, or do you want me to give you a handicap?"

Usually most trainer would be offended by the idea of their opponent giving them a handicap, an insult to their time and effort training their Pokemon. But once again, the woman was surprised when Ash gave her a smirk.

"If there's one thing that I love more than battling, is a challenge! I'm extending that offer to you too!" The woman barked out a laugh.

"Cheeky little brat!" Pikachu roamed his way to the arena as Ash fixed his cap.

"Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town accept your challenge...um…" he suddenly realized that throughout this whole thing…

...he didn't know her name.

"Oh crap," The woman smacked herself in the head, "Wow I must've be really hammered if I forgot to tell you my name." Scratching her head sheepishly, she gave the teen a rather embarrassed grin.

"M'names Sona."

Ash blinked.

"Sona Shiranui."

Pikachu blinked.

They both blinked.

...it finally sunk in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

* * *

In case you're wondering, no: Tony is not one of the three OC I mentioned earlier.

He's canon fodder.

That's all folks, so let's flip this table to show our love for this story.

**(╯°□°)╯︵**


End file.
